The invention relates to valves for inflatable articles, and more particularly to a reconfigurable valve that can be used for rapid inflation with low back pressure and rapid deflation of an inflatable article to which the valve is attached.
Inflatable articles are widely used for various activities. For example, inflatable articles such as floats, tubes and lounges are often used in the water to support at least a portion of a person above the water. Other inflatable articles used in the water include beach balls, water-sport assemblies and the like. Inflatable devices such as air mattresses are also widely used. Regardless of configuration, inflatable devices include at least one valve for inflating and deflating the device.
Simpler devices, such as small pool floats, beach balls or the like, typically include a small valve that facilitates the introduction of air into the device. Such valves are often small enough for a person to put their mouth around to blow air into the device. The valves typically include a check valve assembly that prevents the flow of air when the valve is in its default position. By manipulating the valve (e.g., squeezing the valve) the check valve is able to open to allow the passage of air.
These simpler valves are cumbersome to use because the person inflating the device is required to either squeeze the valve with their fingers, leaving less room on the valve stem around which to place their mouth, or bite the valve while blowing air into the device. The valve typically includes an integral membrane that is coupled to the passageway of the valve almost completely around its perimeter. By squeezing the valve stem, the small part of the membrane that is not sealed to the passageway of the valve stem is lifted away from the stem, thereby allowing air to pass. Hence, these valves are difficult to inflate, deflate slowly and have significant back pressure during inflation.
Other valves that are used with inflatable articles include removable check valves. The check valve operates primarily as a conventional check valve and allows air to be introduced into the device, but does not allow air out of the device. When a user desires to deflate the device, the check valve is simply removed by the user. Such valves are problematic because the constant insertion and removal of the check valve can cause unnecessary wear on the valve along with the risk of misplacing the check valve and/or improperly reinserting the check valve. Such valves are also extremely expensive to produce.
Other valves include valve bodies that allow air to be introduced into the article to which they are attached, and which can be completely removed from the article to allow the article to deflate. Complete removal of the valve body could be problematic if the valve body is lost. Moreover, the constant removal and replacement of the valve could cause excess wear on the valve and the associated portion of the inflatable article.
Thus, there is a need for an easily manufactured valve for use with inflatable articles that is easily repositioned to allow for easy rapid inflation and rapid deflation without having to disassemble any portion of the valve.